1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to saddle riding type vehicles, and more specifically to a saddle riding type vehicle including a steering damper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Steering dampers are used in some cases in saddle riding type vehicles such as a motorcycle, an ATV (All Terrain Vehicle), and a snowmobile. The steering damper is used to damp the oscillation of a steering mechanism such as a steering wheel or steering handle.
A steering damper disclosed by JP 2000-203481 A is provided coaxially with a steering shaft. The disclosed steering damper includes a plurality of movable side disk plates, a plurality of fixed side disk plates, and a casing. The plurality of movable side disk plates rotate in synchronization with the steering shaft. The plurality of fixed side disk plates are attached to the casing. The casing stores a viscous fluid. The disclosed steering damper damps the oscillation of the front wheel during traveling using the viscous fluid.
However, the steering damper disclosed in JP 2000-203481 A cannot change the damping force.